


Falling into Power

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae and Hyukjae were friends, and then Donghae tripped over his own feet and the resulting fantaken picture splashed all over the news. Now they're tripping over their own scandal (that wasn't even a scandal) and falling all over themselves into being a top ranked power couple and falling for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into Power

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for danime25 for the EunHae Hols Exchange

 

“Are we doing anything tonight?”

 

Donghae shifted the phone a little higher towards his ear against his shoulder. “Not unless you want to come over, I'm already cooking.”

 

He heard the slightly greedy gasp of air and smiled. “Okay I'm leaving now, I'll be there in fifteen. I hope.”

 

Donghae laughed a little. “Bringing Choco too, I assume?”

 

The snort came through clearly over the phone. “As if I'm going to leave my princess at home while I'm chowing down on your cooking.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just bring her bowls this time.”

 

“You make it sound like I'm staying the night.”

 

Donghae rolled his eyes. “You know you're going to food coma and then be up until like three in the morning again and _then_ ask me if you can just crash here. Bring her bowls.”

 

“Nag nag nag,” Hyukjae whined, but Donghae knew the note of affection in his voice. “How many times have we been spotted this week?”

 

“Once by Dispatch and I think Hyori noona mentioned that SportSeoul had two articles about us.”

 

“That much already? It's only Thursday.”

 

Donghae laughed. “Did you not realize that we've been out together almost every night this week? I'm surprised that there isn't more.”

 

“They do seem to having fun tracking our _relationship_.”

 

Donghae shook his head, smiling a little as he stirred the food on the stove. “They're the ones that started it,” he pointed out. “I guess they feel like they have a  _duty_ to the curious public.”

 

“I'm sure. I'll be there in fifteen.”

 

“Okay, drive safe.”

 

“I will.” Donghae wondered if it was his imagination that he thought he heard a warmness in Hyukjae's voice, and he blamed the resulting blush on the heat coming from the stove.

 

While waiting for Hyukjae to arrive, he added more rice and water to the rice cooker and then turned it on, thinking to himself that there must have been a reason he hadn't started it before talking to Hyukjae. He also checked his refrigerator to make sure that he wouldn't have to run to the store on the corner to pick up more side dishes for the both of them. He grabbed his phone as it rang again.

 

“Hey,” he answered, having heard Hyukjae's ringtone.

 

“I'm coming down the hall, is the door open?”

 

“Yeah I'll open it.” Ending the call, he checked the food, satisfied everything would be fine for the thirty seconds to a minute that he wouldn't be supervising it. Opening the door, he smiled at the short barks and bent down to run a hand over Choco's fur. “Hi Choco,” he crooned as he scratched behind her ears. “Where did you leave Hyukjae?”

 

Choco was too busy wiggling her tiny body in pleasure from petting and attention to 'answer' as much as a dog could, but he saw the expensive as hell studded loafers Hyukjae was fond of wearing appear in his view. Canting his eyes up, he smiled. “Hey.”

 

Hyukjae was smiling at him, the tiny wrinkles around his eyes appearing, and Donghae wondered who in Hyukjae's company was blind or biased to not have his face on every magazine cover in Korea. Even bare faced and his hair falling into his eyes, completely unstyled, Hyukjae was breathtakingly beautiful. “Hey,” he greeted as he slid his shoes off in the small area by the door.

 

“Food's almost done, another ten minutes,” Donghae replied, standing and shutting the door, hearing it lock.

 

“Smells good,” Hyukjae complimented as he back hugged Donghae on the way back to the kitchen. Donghae soaked up the physical affection like a sponge, happy that their quick friendship was comfortable enough for it. They'd been introduced at a party by Boa, and by the end of the night, he and Hyukjae already had each others' numbers, kakao IDs, followed each other on twitter, instagram, and weibo, and had forgone any attempt at polite social distance between themselves. (They still occasionally forgot to add that in when talking with others, which tended to thrill their fans.)

 

“Have you eaten today?”

 

Hyukjae shrugged behind him. “A little, yeah. Junsu's fans sent in food for all of us before recording today, but that was around eight this morning.”

 

Donghae looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows. “Hyukjae, it's almost six.”

 

“We were busy today.”

 

Donghae sighed and shook his head, knowing he really couldn't say anything. Sometimes his filming ran him into not eating until several hours after he should have. “Well, you should eat well tonight.”

 

“I know I will,” Hyukjae muttered into his ear. Donghae bit his lip, not allowing himself to be distracted by wondering if that was how Hyukjae's voice sounded after sex. 

 

After having to sort things out with their managers and Hyukjae's group members about their  _scandal_ (mostly yelling that  _no_ they weren't dating, just friends) and getting through the  _thoroughly_ embarrassing part of the conversation where Hyori, his manager, had asked him point blank if he was attracted to men. It was only after being assured that anything that was said wouldn't leave the walls of Donghae's apartment where the impromptu meeting was taking place, Donghae finally had nodded an affirmative. 

 

It made him feel slightly better that Hyukjae was asked the same thing less than three seconds later. 

 

Junsu had ruffled his hair and mentioned that it must be a relief for Donghae to finally say it. He had also mentioned after Hyukjae had given his answer of  _yes_ that Hyukjae had much the same look on his face when he first came out as pansexual to Junsu years before. Donghae had been a little surprised that Sungmin and Junsu also had a passing interest in men, but was relieved that it wasn't just him and Hyukjae. 

 

Their managers had decided after their meeting to sit and wait to see how public opinion was faring before saying anything. Donghae expected that within a few hours, the press would have a statement on how the picture was that of angles and opportunity, and that Hyukjae was merely being a good friend and preventing Donghae from falling face first onto the ground after he'd tripped. But he'd been surprised that his fancafe actually had people  _flocking_ to it, and by the time he'd gone to sleep, he was certain that there were at least three fansites dedicated to him and Hyukjae  _and_ they already had a couple name. 

 

So it had come as very little surprise that the next morning, their managers had told them that even with some drop in popularity, the positive messages were starting to massively outweigh the negative and that their names had been the top searched on Naver and Daum for almost the entire time. Even the netziens, who were known for their fickleness, seemed to be supporting them with the most upvoted comments being generally positive. Some were marveling at Donghae's role in his most recent short film where he seemed to be  _very_ interested in his costar, to which Donghae had rolled his eyes and thought that it was called  _acting_ for a reason, and it wasn't like he was not attracted to women. He'd griped to Hyukjae at the time that apparently people couldn't grasp the meaning of  _bisexual_ when giving him rather backhanded compliments about his apparent interest in women.

 

Their managers had floated the idea that they could pretend to date for a few months to soak the popularity for Hyukjae's group's comeback and for the drama Donghae was currently in the middle of filming and both he and Hyukjae had looked at each other, shrugged, and agreed. They'd worked out their schedules to give the appearance of some dating, but they always somehow managed to overdo it, in that they seemed to be going out more than was needed for their 'scandal,' but Donghae didn't curse the familiar company. He and Hyukjae were usually texting through the day anyway, or hanging out late at night in the studio while Donghae watched Hyukjae practice.

 

About a month and a half into their 'relationship,' they were both amused at the poll conducted by M!net where they were voted as the most up and coming power couple. The resulting article had mentioned his and Hyukjae's dual attacks into the entertainment industry, which made them a natural choice for being the top ranked power couple. Hyukjae was noted for his wit and humor, which made him very popular on variety shows, along with his choreographing and dancing skills, while Donghae had received many accolades about his acting performances in the dramas and short films he'd starred in. The article also mentioned that surprisingly, Donghae had co-wrote one of the songs on the new album from Hyukjae's group, and noted that he would be someone to watch in the area of songwriting.

 

They'd topped another poll in the week before Hyukjae's group had made a comeback, this time for 'most loved SNS couple.' His and Hyukjae's forays into social media were not unknown, and their frequent updates and messages to each other were widely known. Hyukjae occasionally posted something from their private Kakao conversations, usually something funny, but the fans were now aware of the little nicknames Hyukjae tended to give him. (He was still amused at watching fans try and work out the reason behind his 'tongue' nickname.)

 

They shared dinner, funny stories, the sofa to watch Hyukjae's group performing and winning on M!Countdown (and Donghae teased Hyukjae for crying, to which he got a punch on the arm in return, Hyukjae muttering that it was their first win, he was allowed), Choco's last walk of the night, and finally Donghae's bed and alarm for Hyukjae to wake up early in the morning. The last thing Donghae remembered was Hyukjae draping an arm around his waist.

  

* * *

 

 

Donghae whined softly as he dragged himself towards wakefulness at the beeping of his alarm, his incredibly vivid dream still trying to cloud his mind. But as his brain chugged to life, the dream hands on his ass became very real, long fingered hands, the dream chest was a very real one that he was burying his head in, and one of his legs was wrapped firmly around strong, thin thighs.

 

“That sounded like a hell of a dream,” Hyukjae mumbled into his hair after he'd slapped at the phone, and Donghae struggled to remember the content of the dream that was already slipping away. The throb of his dick that was pressed solidly into the hips in front of him told him more than his memory did. 

 

He was still caught just before total wakefulness, so the embarrassment took a few seconds to actually hit. He tried to move his hips back, but the hands on his ass – Hyukjae's hands on his ass – stopped him from moving.

 

“Wonder what it's like to kiss you,” Hyukjae continued, and Donghae wondered if Hyukjae was still asleep. Looking up, he saw that Hyukjae's eyes were cracked open.

 

“Okay?” he mumbled, not sure if he was still dreaming or not. 

 

The lips that pressed against his certainly felt real enough, and he cupped the sharp points of Hyukjae's jawline softly as their noses brushed. Their lips parted for a second, only to push back together softly, one of Hyukjae's hands stroking up his back to brush against his cheek. Donghae made a small sound in his throat as he realized he was totally awake, not dreaming, and sharing closed mouth kisses with Hyukjae in his bed.

 

“ _Donghae_ ,” Hyukjae mumbled, pulling back for a brief second, only to press their lips together again, this time a little harder. Their fingers were just starting to find other places to grab when Hyukjae's phone shrilled. Hyukjae pulled back, curses spilling out of his mouth at the interruption and making Donghae huff a laugh. He reached over Donghae, rolling their bodies to where Donghae was flat on his back, Hyukjae held snugly between his legs. Hyukjae gave him a smoldering look that Donghae felt all the way down to his toes and answered the phone. “Hello?”

 

Donghae would have been content to just lay there, but Hyukjae stretched himself, leaning down to push his lips against Donghae's nose.

 

“I'll be there in half an hour,” Hyukjae said dismissively, then snorted. “It'll be half an hour if you don't want me getting a speeding ticket or Choco peeing on something.”

 

He smiled as Hyukjae rubbed their noses together.

 

“Where do you think I'm at? I crashed at Donghae's. He was cooking, and no there's nothing left. Go get your own boyfriend.”

 

' _Junsu?_ ' he mouthed, looking curious. Hyukjae nodded and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah whatever 'Su, I gotta walk Choco. I'll see you soon.”

 

Donghae loosened the hold of his leg as Hyukjae hung up. “Prerecording?” he asked.

 

“Yeah at noon for Music Bank, but we're headed back for the live.”

 

“Are you up for number one?”

 

“Yeah. Do you have filming today?”

 

“Nope, I'm free for the weekend.”

 

Hyukjae surprisingly blushed. “Want to come with me?” he quietly asked, biting his lip.

 

Donghae smiled and tilted his head slightly. “I'd better go and support my  _boyfriend_ during recording, shouldn't I?” he teased, reaching up to drag Hyukjae's head down for a more awake and aware kiss. He hadn't missed the casual way Hyukjae had dropped the  _fake_ part while talking to Junsu.

 

“Assuming you don't have any prior engagements,” Hyukjae said against his lips.

 

“You're the only thing on my schedule. Your schedule sounds a little busier, though.”

 

“Nope, you've been the only thing on it for a while,” Hyukjae replied, a sneaky hand trailing down Donghae's thigh. He grunted as he pulled back. “You should not be this luscious. How the hell am I going to concentrate on not pinning you against something today?”

 

Donghae laughed at the near whine. “Same way I'm going to try to not pin you against something... or on stage.”

 

Hyukjae stilled and pushed his hips against Donghae's still-hard dick, making him whine, pushing back up. “If we didn't have to be showered, dressed, out the door and have Choco walked in fifteen minutes, we would be having a  _very_ interesting discussion about that.”

 

Donghae panted a couple of quick breaths before blowing the air out of his lungs. “Later?” he offered.

 

Hyukjae's lips curled into a smirk. “Definitely. I'll go walk Choco while you shower.”

 

Donghae leaned up and kiss Hyukjae again. “ _I'll_ walk Choco since you're the one that needs to be somewhere and it's going to take more than a cold shower to take care of this problem. If she takes too long, we'll just catch up with you at the station, okay?”

 

“Okay. She shouldn't be long, we walked her pretty early last night. But it's still tempting as hell to take care of your problem myself instead of letting the cold weather do it,” Hyukjae said, nipping at Donghae's ear.

 

Donghae laughed. “Go take a shower Hyukjae. Before you miss prerecording.”

 

They reluctantly parted bodies, Donghae throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, confident that his coat would cover the tent in the material. Ruffling his hair and leaving it in spikes, he whistled softly, hearing Choco's nails clack against the floor. “Morning Choco,” he greeted with a yawn. “Let me grab my coat and your leash and I'll take you for a walk.”

 

Her body wagged excitedly at  _walk_ and even harder when Donghae grabbed her leash, stepping into Hyukjae's shoes. He laughed at how ridiculous he looked and really hoped that Choco would do her business quickly.

 

True to Hyukjae's prediction, they were back upstairs in five minutes, the cold morning air waking him up fully and thankfully killing his erection. He quickly hopped in the shower as Hyukjae stepped out, now happy for the warm water along his body. He heard Hyukjae brushing his teeth and peeing, and he swiped his loofah over his body, quickly washing himself before getting the shampoo out of his short hair. The bright blue he'd had for the early episodes of the drama had practically fried the ends of his hair from the multiple applications of dye, and as his character was supposed to be on the right side of the law at this point in the filming, he'd insisted on cutting his hair short and dyeing it black to show his character's subtle change.

 

Brushing his teeth as well as emptying his bladder, he rushed back to his bedroom naked, aware of the time. “I'll be ready in five!” he promised, hopping into boxers and pulling a pair of jeans up his legs. The weather was starting to warm up, so even though it would be cold in the morning, he wouldn't need anything thermal by midday.

 

“Not that shirt, please,” Hyukjae said as Donghae pulled a plaid shirt off a hangar. 

 

“Hn? Which one then?” Donghae asked.

 

“How about that green one?”

 

Donghae laughed and grabbed the suggested shirt. “What, are we going to be having some clothing coordination today?” he teased.

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I think we're in the green and black outfits today.”

 

A quick pass of deodorant for both of them, and Donghae was locking the door behind them all, Hyukjae wearing the same clothes he'd shown up in the night before.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae had no clue how he'd wound up in a stylist's chair as well (other than the stylist noonas cooing over his outfit and them being bored while the group was shooting) but he was amused at how Hyukjae stopped in the middle of a sentence when he spotted Donghae lounging on the couch, his hair spiked and eyeliner rimming his eyes.

 

Junsu looked between Hyukjae and Donghae for a second, then waved his hand annoyingly in front of Hyukjae's face before shaking his head.

 

“The fuck 'Su?” Hyukjae complained.

 

“I swear to God, you see Donghae and your brain goes south in a second. Looking good Donghae. What happened?”

 

“'What happened?'” Sungmin repeated with an expressive roll of his eyes. “Sometimes Junsu your foot in mouth disease...”

 

“We got bored,” one of the stylists lazily answered, not looking up from her phone.

 

Donghae shrugged and smiled, proud of the somewhat dumbfounded look on Hyukjae's face. The dumbfounded look faded to surprise as Hyukjae was knocked forward, only to be caught by the shoulders and steadied.

 

“Is there a particular reason you're standing in front of the doorway or is it just something special today... Oh. Hi Donghae. No wonder. Continue on staring at your boyfriend like a lovestruck fool,” Heechul said as he moved into the room, tossing his hair out of his face.

 

Hyukjae made a strangled noise and finally flopped down next to Donghae. “What is this  _pick on Hyukjae_ day?” he complained with a pout.

 

“You say that like it's different from any other day. You two updating something social media?” Heechul asked in return.

 

Donghae looked back at Hyukjae, both of them shrugging. “We could, not that we were planning on it,” Donghae replied. “Why?”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

Hyukjae leaned back, closing his eyes. “We've already had three articles this week.”

 

“Four,” another stylist corrected, tapping on her phone, then flipping it around. “You stayed the night?” she asked, mock scandalized.

 

“He cooked,” Hyukjae replied deadpan as he reached for the phone, then snorted. “What did they do, camp out overnight?”

 

Donghae peeked at the small picture of him slipping into Hyukjae's car and snorted. “At least they didn't catch me walking Choco. Oh what the hell, they're already salivating for anything from us,” Donghae said, a wicked curve to his lips.

 

“See this is why I like you. You're cute as anything, but you've also got this hidden sadistic streak,” Heechul said.

 

“You say that about me too, hyung,” Sungmin said, not looking up from his phone. Donghae guessed he was texting his girlfriend.

 

“You're not sadistic. You're just capable of killing anyone without breaking a sweat. The cute disguises that.”

 

Sungmin paused for a second, and then shrugged an acknowledgment.

 

Donghae turned back to Hyukjae and held out his fist. Three shakes and a round of rock, paper, scissors later, Hyukjae was sighing. “I swear, my twitter will never see a picture of us if I keep losing like this.”

 

Donghae snickered and moved closer to Hyukjae, who was stripping off his green jacket, leaving him in only the tight black tank top. The black hat with the checked banding gave him an idea. “Oh noona, can you throw me my hat please?”

 

At least two of the stylists looked up. “Don't be destroying our bored work now...”

 

Donghae smiled, knowing he was charming. “I won't noona, I promise. I'm not really putting it on.”

 

“Okay, just stop being cute,” the elder mock chided as she tossed him his black cap. 

 

“Here, angle your hat so it covers your eyes,” Donghae said, adjusting the hat on his head. Holding his phone out, both he and Hyukjae made their habitual sign while Donghae bit his lower lip and took the shot. Typing in a brief message after he'd taken his hat off, he heard Hyukjae laugh on his shoulder.

 

“You're evil. You're going to kill every poor fangirl out there.”

 

Donghae smiled and pressed the tweet button. “Yeah probably. I wonder how many notifications we can get in five minutes.”

 

“In which language?” Hyukjae shot back. “Korean, English, Chinese, Japanese... incoherent fangirl in any one of those?”

 

“And you call me evil?” Donghae shot back.

 

Hyukjae looked over, a smirk on his lips, and Donghae stared. Hyukjae looked beautiful without makeup on, but with makeup and his hair spiked up, he was undeniably gorgeous. If his phone hadn't rung when it did, he might have forgotten where they were at and just continued where they had left off hours before. Looking at the caller ID, he sighed. “Hi noona.”

 

“Is there something you forgot to tell me?” Hyori griped. Donghae could hear her nails clicking against a hard surface and guessed she was drumming her painted nails.

 

“I just updated twitter less than five minutes ago,” Donghae defended.

 

“Oh, no. It's Junsu's twitter that is going to snag everyone's attention. And Heechul texted me about this dropping of the _fake_ part of your _fake relationship_ earlier. Is there something I should know?”

 

Donghae whipped his head around to Junsu, who was snickering quietly to himself. “Junsu,” he whined.

 

“What? It would be a crime for that staring contest to just pass by. Besides if I recall correctly, you're the one that snapped that picture of me sleeping on Sungmin. You're the reason the SuMin ship is still going strong.”

 

“Oh my God,” Donghae whined, letting his forehead rest on Hyukjae's shoulder. “Noona, I'm going to go die of embarrassment, I'll talk to you later.”

 

“Yeah, edit down the truth to where it can be spoken of in public before you tell me.”

 

Thumbing his phone off, he felt Hyukjae's hand rubbing soothingly against the back of his neck.

 

“Are you both trying to make us all update social media? Let's go eat before this devolves into a cuddle fest. The fans already know that you're here, so might as well go out to eat,” Heechul said, standing.

 

 

Donghae waited just off stage, nervously biting his thumb. Sungmin, Hyukjae, and Junsu were standing on stage, staring at the screens. He caught Hyukjae's nervous look and tried to smile reassuringly. He noticed the commotion across from him and he waved to the fans that were staring directly at him. He was too nervous to bother tallying the sum up in his head, but as the winner was announced, he blew out a relieved breath.

 

“You should go out there,” Heechul said into his ear, barely heard over Sungmin thanking those that had worked hard and the fans while Junsu and Hyukjae bounced around like idiots behind him.

 

“Huh?” Donghae replied, his eyes wide. “Hyung, don't you think that's a little overboard?”

 

Heechul shrugged. “Maybe, but you've already been spotted, and in the course of today, what's a little more to fuel the fire? Besides, I doubt that either of you are going to start making out onstage... or you can do that too, whichever.”

 

Donghae sighed. “Hyung...”

 

“I am neither blind nor stupid, Donghae. Junsu relayed that Hyukjae's just been mentioning you as his _boyfriend_ today, not his _fake boyfriend_ as he has since this started. You both are in a confirmed relationship already, so what's the fuss? Go,” he finished with a nudge.

 

Hyukjae's raspy voice was already pumping through the speakers and other artists were leaving. Donghae found himself almost stumbling out, Hyukjae's wide smile and raised arms encouraging him. They collided in the middle of the stage and spun around, Hyukjae's head falling to rest against Donghae's neck. The constant  _we won_ being mouthed against his neck made him smile and hug Hyukjae's waist tighter. Walking Hyukjae backwards towards Sungmin and Junsu, his fingers were tapping Hyukjae's waist, keeping the beat. Junsu was flat out laughing at them while Sungmin was smiling indulgently and singing his part.

 

“You just up here to look pretty or something?” Junsu teased as Hyukjae finally released his koala hold. 

 

“Huh?” Donghae replied. 

 

Junsu just offered the mic with a wicked smile.

 

Donghae rapidly shook his head. He was more known for his acting, not many people knew that he had actually auditioned as a singer and he kept his musical talent aside from songwriting pretty quiet.

 

“Don't tease him Junsu,” Hyukjae said, wrapping a hand around Donghae's waist familiarly. Donghae was inwardly amused that they would probably have another article as soon as the news reporters could get to a keyboard. He snuggled closer to Hyukjae, waving to a few fans. 

 

Junsu shot them both a look as he took over the verse leading up to the chorus.

 

Donghae sighed and looked at Hyukjae, letting his hand slip off Hyukjae's waist and down to his ass before letting it fall off completely. “Want to dance?” he asked into Hyukjae's ear.

 

“You remember the steps?” Hyukjae asked, the wide smile still on his face.

 

Donghae shrugged and smiled a little. “I think. Let's try?”

 

Hyukjae nodded and they separated enough to have enough room for dancing. The cheers got louder, and Donghae felt his face heat. He'd practiced with Hyukjae a few times when they were both alone in the studio, and as soon as he'd seen Hyukjae start to move, he fell into the steps that he'd memorized. The rolls of his body mirrored Hyukjae's, their steps following the pattern of movements. He laughed as he forgot the last half of the chorus and teased the fans by sticking out his tongue and stepping to the side with a peace sign. He played a few rounds of push/pull with Sungmin and a round of rock, paper, scissors with Junsu before Hyukjae swept him offstage, laughing as he pressed the trophy into Donghae's stomach.

 

* * *

 

He laughed when Hyukjae pulled to a stop in front of the Kyochon Chicken near his apartment. “You springing for dinner?” he teased from the passenger seat.

 

“For us and a special treat for Choco,” Hyukjae said, sliding his hand up Donghae's thigh. “I'll be right back, okay?”

 

Donghae smiled and relaxed into the passenger seat, petting Choco. “We'll be right here.” As he waited for Hyukjae to return with their food, he tapped his phone to life and checked Naver. Laughing when he saw their couple name in the top ten, he clicked on it, scrolling through the  _fifth_ article for the week, all about their couple dance and hug on the winning stage.

 

[+1898, -690] They look so happy together, I want someone to look at me how they look at each other.  
[+1403, -149] EunHae fighting! Congratulations on your second win RNB and who knew Donghae oppa could dance! Those body waves look very practiced.  
[+875, -128] It seems only right that he showed up for support since RNB was up for a win. Surprised he wasn't there for M!Countdown too.

 

Donghae rolled his eyes. “Not surprising if you knew that he had to prerecord at  _fuck it early_ in the morning and I had a few scenes to film,” he muttered at his phone. “And that the live wasn't all that live.”

 

He saw the news picture as it loaded in and he was caught for a moment staring at himself and Hyukjae. They were looking at each other and smiling, their arms still around each other. For a second, Donghae could understand the fans. He and Hyukjae were caught in the moment, looking at each other like the rest of the world didn't matter. A picture of their hug was next to it, and Donghae swallowed. He didn't realize that the time that they were pressed together from head to hip, but the picture made him very aware of it.

 

Choco tilted her head curiously at his stillness, and Donghae continued petting her. He looked up as the car door opened, and his nose picked up the delicious scent of chicken. Taking a deep breath in, he hummed. “Honey chicken?”

 

Hyukjae made an agreeing noise. “I know it's your favorite.”

 

Their fingers tangled over the gearshift as Hyukjae drove them back to Donghae's apartment, and it was a short time later that Hyukjae was pulling to a stop in front of the entrance to the parking garage. Donghae grabbed his wallet and handed Hyukjae the card pass to let them in. Hyukjae easily found the spot next to Donghae's car, and it was a quick ride up to Donghae's floor. Choco pranced along next to Hyukjae, her eyes constantly checking on him, while Donghae was tucked neatly against Hyukjae's side carrying their food.

 

Donghae showed Hyukjae the article about their hug and couple dance over dinner, and he watched the soft smile tilt Hyukjae's lips at the pictures and comments. He laughed as they were cleaning their utensils in his sink after eating, catching a glimpse of Choco in a doggy food coma.

 

“What's so funny?” Hyukjae asked as he set the chopsticks to dry then moved behind Donghae, wrapping his arms around Donghae's waist.

 

“Just realizing that we've spent over a day together and I'm not sick of you. Also, Choco is totally passed out.”

 

“I guess that's a good thing that you aren't sick of me,” Hyukjae mumbled against Donghae's neck, the plump lips brushing the sensitive skin there. Donghae finished washing the dishes with shaking hands and let his head tilt, baring his neck for Hyukjae. He turned off the water, but didn't move other than pushing back against Hyukjae's hips.

 

“Hyukjae,” he finally whispered, his head tilting back. 

 

Hyukjae pulled back slightly, just enough for Donghae turn around. Looping his arms around Hyukjae's neck, he smiled at the soft bump of their noses as their foreheads pressed together. “Hey,” Hyukjae whispered.

 

“Hey,” Donghae returned. “Is there something you want?” he teased.

 

“I've got pretty much everything I want in my arms right now,” Hyukjae said, a cheesy grin on his face. 

 

Donghae wrinkled his nose. “You are so cheesy,” he mumbled as he fit his lips against Hyukjae's lips.

 

“As if you aren't just as cheesy mister _it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me_ ,” Hyukjae replied back when Donghae pulled back slightly.

 

Donghae smirked and shrugged. “So we're both cheesy.”

 

Hyukjae leaned forward and let their lips meet again, his hand sliding through the short hair at the nape of Donghae's neck. The lick at his bottom lip was almost expected and Donghae let his lips part, his and Hyukjae's tongues meeting for the first time. Whining a little in his throat, he pressed closer, wanting more and yet still wanting to continue at the slow, leisurely pace at the same time.

 

They kissed slowly, fingers finding places that made the other shudder or whine, and when they pulled back for air, they were both flushed and smiling like idiots at each other.

 

“Want to go make out in bed?” Donghae offered.

 

“Are you asking me to bed to have your devious way with me Lee Donghae?” Hyukjae teased, the cute eye wrinkles appearing as his lips stretched over his gums.

 

“Only if you promise to have your wicked way with me after,” Donghae returned easily. “Preferably you fucking me with my ass up and face buried into the bed.”

 

Hyukjae blinked. “Well that was hotter than I ever thought it could be,” he commented.

 

“What, you thought about me telling you how I wanted you to fuck me?” Donghae returned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Donghae smirked, guessing that Hyukjae was indirectly telling him what kind of fantasy he had masturbated to. “What's your favorite way to be fucked?”

 

Hyukjae snorted. “Any way I can get it. If I didn't have to dance – and dance well – tomorrow, you could fuck me on the table for all I care.”

 

Donghae tilted his head down the hallway. “Want to move this party to the bedroom?”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

Donghae stripped off his shirt on the way to his bedroom and tossed it onto the pile of laundry that needed to be done as he entered the bedroom. He grabbed his bottle of lube and enough condoms to last them until morning and then flopped down on his bed, kicking his jeans off. Hyukjae was blatantly staring at him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he let his skinny jeans slip down his legs.

 

Once Hyukjae was stretched out next to him, Donghae pounced on Hyukjae, sealing their mouths together. By the time their lips parted again, they were both breathing harder and their hips were pressed tightly together. Donghae grinned at the soft whine from Hyukjae.

 

“You wanting something in particular?” Donghae teased, feeling Hyukjae's leg sliding up the back of his thigh.

 

Hyukjae snorted a laugh. “I haven't been fucked in over two years, do you mind getting naked and inside me as soon as possible?”

 

Donghae snickered. “What time do you have to be at MBC?”

 

“We're live on Music Core and towards the end, so I think we're going to meet up at the dorms by about ten,” Hyukjae replied, shrugging. “You can fuck me as hard as you want as long as you use plenty of lube.”

 

“I was really hoping you'd say something like that,” Donghae said. He raised up on his knees, shoving his boxers down to his knees and crawling out of them as he reach for the lube. “Hey, when was your last test?”

 

“They made us get a full physical last month, including a STD test. I'm clean.”

 

“Oh good,” Donghae said, grabbing a single condom off the strip. “I got one a few months back before shooting my last film. I'm clean too.”

 

“Oh good?” Hyukjae teased.

 

Donghae just yanked Hyukjae's boxers further down the thin legs and hummed in his throat when he saw Hyukjae's dick. “Yeah... oh good,” he breathed before he tilted his head down and let all of Hyukjae's half hard dick slide into his mouth.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Hyukjae exclaimed, his fingers twisting into Donghae's hair.

 

Donghae knew he was damn good at giving blow jobs, and he put his experience to good use, sliding two wet, lubricated fingers into Hyukjae, who was whining and thrashing on the bed. Hyukjae cried out, his back arching and legs spreading. Donghae spread his fingers, humming as he dropped his mouth back down on Hyukjae's dick.

 

He had just reached for the lube again when Hyukjae tugged on his hair. “Just those two.  _Please_ . Mmm, you're so thick I can't  _wait_ to have you so deep inside me and stretching me open.”

 

Donghae pulled his mouth off Hyukjae's dick, finishing up with a long lick. “You sure?”

 

“Yeah, I want it like this, just use a lot of lube,” Hyukjae panted, tilting his hips up. 

 

Donghae removed his fingers, tore the packet of the condom open and rolled it on quickly. He squeezed a large amount of lube into his palm and smoothed it over the condom, adding to the lube already present. Hooking his arm under one of Hyukjae's knees, he guided himself inside Hyukjae, feeling himself slide wetly into the panting, shivering man below him. He moved slowly, trying not to concentrate too much on how  _tight_ Hyukjae was around him.

 

When their hips were flush together, Donghae looked down, enamored of the flushed cheeks and wicked smile on Hyukjae's angular face. When Hyukjae met his eyes, he grinned as he pulled out slightly and slid back in.

 

Hyukjae grinned back up at him, pulling his face down for a kiss. “I'm not exactly inexperienced, you can fuck me anytime you want,” he teased.

 

Donghae snickered, nuzzling at Hyukjae's nose. “You ready for that?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good. Come on Donghae. I know you can move those hips. Get to it.”

 

Donghae was quick at obeying, and equally quick at making Hyukjae scream for more. He enjoyed making Hyukjae's eyebrows pinch together, especially as he pinned Hyukjae's wrists to the bed, and he easily slammed his hips against Hyukjae's. He was quick and fast, feeling Hyukjae tightening up around him. Angling a thrust upwards, he pulled back to watch Hyukjae's face as another scream broke free.

 

“I bet you want to come so bad, don't you?”

 

“Yes,” Hyukjae whined, meeting every thrust of Donghae's hips. “Want to come...”

 

Donghae smirked. “You're just going to have to come riding my dick,” he teased. “I'm not letting your hands go unless you tell me.”

 

Hyukjae smiled briefly before his face went lax again and he bit his bottom lip, letting it slowly slip from between his teeth. “Fuck you're perfect. Keep fucking me Donghae...  _please_ make me come,” he whined.

 

“You'll come when I want you to,” Donghae purred into Hyukjae's ear, teasing both of them by slowing his thrusts. “I love how you're so into this,” he muttered.

 

Hyukjae licked at Donghae's jawline. “I like  _this_ , but it's about as far as I like to go.”

 

“Good to know,” Donghae replied. “You can do this to me too. I really like not being able to move my arms when I'm riding on a dick,” he said, nuzzling just below Hyukjae's ear. Speeding his hips again, he delighted in the shiver that moved through Hyukjae's body and the lower pitch of the moans that filled the air. Making sure to keep his thrusts angled up, he moved quickly, feeling Hyukjae tightening up around him.

 

Hyukjae thrashed around him, Donghae actually having to work to keep Hyukjae's wrists pinned to the bed until Hyukjae arched sharply against him, calling his name. Groaning as he felt the strong contractions, he fell forward with a whimper, softly repeating Hyukjae's name over and over, a confirmation and a plea all at once. His fingers loosened from around Hyukjae's wrists, and Hyukjae had little trouble wrapping his arms around Donghae's body, keeping them pressed together.

 

When Donghae felt like he could actually move again, he pulled up slightly, grinning back at Hyukjae's smile and dropping a kiss on his nose as he pulled himself out of Hyukjae's body.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

 

“I don't want to flatter your ego too much but _wow_ ,” Hyukjae answered, the wide gummy smile appearing on his face.

 

Donghae laughed a little and crawled off the bed, pulling the condom off and tying it. “I'm gonna go wash up, want to come?”

 

Hyukjae levered himself up, resting for a second on his elbows. “Yeah, I've got lube all over my ass,” he laughed as he rolled out of bed.

 

Donghae snorted. “Which means it's probably all over the sheets, too.”

 

“So we change the sheets after we get clean.”

 

Donghae scrunched his nose. “Which means we'll just have to change them again after I get fucked.”  
  


“Unless you're wanting me to bend you over the kitchen counter or something.”

 

“Ugh, not in my clean kitchen.”

 

“For someone who keeps the rest of the house in chaos, you sure are particular about the kitchen.”

 

Donghae shrugged as he entered the bathroom, tossing the used condom in the trash and nudging the water in the sink on. “I got used to it when I had to learn how to bake pastries for that drama.” Once his hands were washed, he grabbed the washcloth from Hyukjae's hand and wiped the remainder of the lube away, checking Hyukjae's skin. Once satisfied that Hyukjae wasn't injured, he tossed the washcloth into the pile of dirty clothes. “Hey you want to do anything until we can get hard again?” he grinned, wrapping his arms around Hyukjae's waist.

 

Hyukjae laughed. “Sure. Movies, games, baking?” he teased.

 

Donghae stuck out his tongue. “Let's see if there's anything decent on TV.”

 

They shoved Choco to the side of the sofa just enough for both of them to stretch out, Hyukjae settled easily between Donghae's legs, leaning against his chest. Donghae had just laughed, saying that Hyukjae was going to end up there anyway. He grabbed the remote while Hyukjae covered them with the blanket that rested on the back of his sofa.

 

Donghae frowned a little when he completed a full round of the channels, not finding anything that was really appealing. Flipping over to the DVD player, he waited for it to warm up and the menu to appear. He snorted when the DVD flickered to life. “Oh so that's what I left in there. I thought I last watched  _Titanic_ .”

 

Hyukjae looked back at him and raised his eyebrows, a smile tugging at his lips. “Porn?”

 

Donghae shrugged. “Well, before tonight we weren't fucking and it's not like I could go out and just have a hookup without it being splashed all over the news.”

 

“Watching porn in English though?”

 

“It's not like there's a hell of a lot of male/male porn from here, so I'm limited to either stuff from the US or Japanese porn. At least with this, I can understand what they're talking about.”

 

Hyukjae shrugged and stretched. “Fair enough. What's this one?”

 

“This first one isn't like a story or anything, they're just porn stars.” He snickered. “They play rock, paper, scissors to see who's going to top first.”

 

Hyukjae laughed. “Sounds like my kind of porn.”

 

Donghae hit play and set the remote down, resting his hands on Hyukjae's developed chest. He smiled at a few points of the short interview and waited for the actual porn to get started. As the two actors began kissing, his thumbs began slowly drifting across Hyukjae's nipples, feeling them start to harden.

 

“Your ass definitely is nicer than theirs,” Hyukjae commented. “Oh...” he trailed off, eyes wide as the 'loser' in the game sank to his knees and started giving the other actor a blow job. “Um... were you imagining one of them...?” he softly asked.

 

“Nah. They're okay, but they aren't you.” He nipped at Hyukjae's ear. “I'd rather be watching a movie of us.”

 

“Did I get drunk one night and tell you all of my kinks? Because you're hitting all of them,” Hyukjae said incredulously.

 

“You already kind of mentioned your slight exhibitionism when I said something about pinning you on stage, so I kind of guessed about you having a kink for getting pinned.” Donghae hugged Hyukjae tightly. “You don't have to worry about me fantasizing – I don't think that any porn star is more gorgeous than you. I'm still wondering who in your company is so stupid to not have your picture on every magazine cover,” he murmured into Hyukjae's ear, pressing a kiss there. 

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh and turned over in Donghae's arms. “Shameless flattery like that will get you everywhere.”

 

“It's nothing but the absolute truth, but I'll happily flatter you if it gets you inside me.” He chanced a glance back over to the TV, humming happily when he saw a dick deep in a mouth. 

 

“I'm guessing you like being on your knees a lot,” Hyukjae joked after a long moment of staring at the TV as well.

 

Donghae easily shrugged. “Yeah. I'll happily suck you off any place and any time I can. I love giving oral. What's your favorite?” he teased, grabbing the small swells of Hyukjae's ass.

 

Hyukjae surprisingly blushed and ducked his head. “Given the chance, I'd rim you until you're screaming on my tongue. Oral's okay for me. Not my favorite, but I don't have any issues giving a blow job.”

 

Donghae breathed out, shifting under Hyukjae. He could already feel himself starting to get hard again, and he whined a little as Hyukjae lightly scratched at his nipples. Their discussion of kinks and turn ons while porn was playing in the background and Hyukjae between his legs was more than enough to get him hard again.

 

“Back to bed?” Hyukjae offered, his tongue teasingly curling out of his mouth to lap at Donghae's nipple.

 

“Unless you want to fuck me here while we watch porn,” Donghae replied, smiling.

 

Hyukjae looked over at the TV, then looked back. “Maybe later. I just want  _you_ right now.”

 

Donghae tilted his head, running his fingers soothingly through Hyukjae's hair. “I'm not kidding when I call you gorgeous, you know. I'll tell you every day that you're so handsome you take my breath away if you let me. I want to punch people when they call you ugly, especially on TV.”

 

Hyukjae's eyes were soft and shining as he leaned up to brush a soft kiss against Donghae's lips. “I'll believe it from you,” he whispered.

 

Donghae smiled a little, feeling his heart beat a little faster. “Bed?” he offered.

 

Hyukjae returned the smile. “Sounds good to me.”

 

They stumbled back to the bedroom, Donghae crawling up onto the bed on his hands and knees.

 

“Hey turn around, I've got an idea,” Hyukjae said, resting on his knees on the bed as well. “Since you love oral, why don't you put your mouth to work while I get you stretched out?” he asked, a smile on the plump lips Donghae wanted to nibble on.

 

Donghae lurched forward, happy when he had Hyukjae's dick back in his mouth. He moaned, his tongue flickering along the underside of Hyukjae's dick when he felt two fingers side inside him. Opening his mouth wider, he let Hyukjae's dick slide all the way into his mouth and hit the back of his throat before pulling back and slurping messily at the head.

 

“ _Fuck_ you're so good at this,” Hyukjae said, pumping three fingers into Donghae's willing body.

 

Whimpering, he dropped his mouth back down and moaned with Hyukjae down his throat again. Fingers were good, but the dick that was in his mouth would be better. He looked up through his lashes when Hyukjae tugged at his hair, a condom caught between the fingers of his hand.

 

“Turn around. Let me fuck you, okay?”

 

Donghae slurped his way back up Hyukjae's dick slowly before pulling off with a pop. “Okay,” he replied, his voice rough. Spreading his legs as soon as he was turned around, he wiggled his ass in the air and dropped his head to rest on a pillow. He whimpered a little as Hyukjae pressed inside him, then sighed as he felt Hyukjae still within him.

 

“God, you're so tight,” Hyukjae said.

 

“Been a while for me too,” he replied, taking a deep breath and trying to make himself relax. He stretched and hummed in his throat when he felt Hyukjae's fingers pressing into his back in a brief massage. He rolled his hips backwards when he felt himself relax and felt like he was ready. He pulled his arms behind him to cross behind his back. “I'm good, go ahead and fuck me.”

 

He shouted at Hyukjae's first hard thrust, but it was a shout for  _more_ and Hyukjae happily obliged him. His body shook as Hyukjae fucked him hard, hands gripping his wrists and preventing his arms from moving. The denial of being able to jerk himself off turned him on to the point where he was screaming into the pillow, begging Hyukjae to make him come.

 

“I should make you come riding my dick, just like you did to me,” Hyukjae growled at him, aiming another hard thrust down.

 

Donghae cried out, sounding pathetic even to himself. He could feel his balls starting to tighten up, and another hard thrust and a smack to his ass from Hyukjae had him screaming, his mind going blank as his orgasm started. He felt Hyukjae thrusting rapidly into him, intent on his own orgasm. Whining a little, he clenched his muscles, satisfied when Hyukjae cried out in the midst of his own orgasm, the last hard thrusts into his body making him wince.

 

When Hyukjae finally pulled out of him and helped him stretch out, Donghae sighed, tired and satisfied at the same time. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come twice within an hour, but he didn't recall being so tired afterwords. “Shower, sheets, sleep?” he slurred.

 

Hyukjae huffed a laugh and pulled him close. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

They stumbled to the shower and washed themselves quickly, sharing a towel to dry themselves, and they made quick work of stripping the bed and pulling a new fitted sheet into place. Curling together under the covers, Donghae let himself be held as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Donghae was a little sore as he drifted back awake, wondering what had woken him up. He and Hyukjae had fucked a few more times after giving Choco her final walk for the night, and he groaned as he reached over to grab the phone that was ringing.

 

“Hello,” he slurred.

 

An irritated sigh answered him. “Donghae, wake up the man in your bed and tell him he's got an hour to meet us at MBC before rehearsals start.”

 

Donghae blinked, his brain becoming more aware. “Heechul?”

 

“Yes,” Heechul answered. “Are you even awake?”

 

“Getting there,” Donghae answered, still wanting to fall back asleep.

 

“Is Hyukjae awake?”

 

Donghae blinked at the dark head of hair still nestled against his body. “Nope.”

 

“Can he walk?”

 

“Should be able to, why?”

 

Heechul sighed. “He has to be able to dance, you know.”

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

“Who's on the phone?” Hyukjae mumbled, his arms tightening up around Donghae's waist.

 

“Heechul,” Donghae replied. “He says that you need to be down at MBC in about an hour.”

 

Hyukjae's eyes snapped open. “Shit, it's already that late?”

 

“Tell him yes that it's already that late,” Heechul sniped in his ear. “Take a fucking shower and cover up any hickeys in public.”

 

Donghae blinked as the phone disconnected and he snorted as his brain caught up to the fact that Heechul just hung up on him. He stretched, placing the phone back onto the nightstand. “Heechul says to cover up any hickeys and to take a shower,” he relayed as he yawned.

 

Hyukjae grinned and stretched out on top of Donghae. “Mind if I leave Choco with you while I go dance for my paycheck?”

 

“Okay, just go wash up before you're late. I don't think you've got any bruises in visible locations,” he snickered. “I'll go walk Choco.”

 

Hyukjae grinned. “You're the best.”

 

“That's why you love me,” Donghae teased.

 

“Not yet, but I will soon,” Hyukjae replied seriously as he dropped a kiss on Donghae's nose and rose out of bed.

 

Donghae grinned and bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart flutter again as he threw on some clothes to go walk Choco. He wasn't far off of being in love with his best friend, his boyfriend, and his lover either, and he couldn't wait to start exploring his  _real_ relationship with Hyukjae.

 


End file.
